


Three Winter Kisses

by go_ask_ash



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Gladio and Ignis are husbands, Happy Ending, High School, I just wanted to write some winter fluff, Implied Ignis/Gladio, Just some great sappy crap, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Poetic musings, Post-World of Ruin (Final Fantasy XV), Promptis - Freeform, References to Depression, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Way too much of boyfriends admiring each other, Winter, With lots of kissing, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy), Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), and i love them too, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: Three Promptis kisses in the snow.Each one is a precious memory.This is the first.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello there friends, it’s me writing self indulgent winter fluff!  
> Three chapters. Three kisses. All in the snow. 
> 
> It doesn’t get better than that.  
> (Will update the tags with each chapter)
> 
> ALSO THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ SO PLS FORGIVE ANY ERRORS I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT THERE IN THE WORLD haha

“Noct, Noct! It’s snowing!” 

The first time Noctis ever kissed Prompto it was snowing. 

  
———————————————————————————————————————————-

They were sixteen. School had just let out for winter break. It was FREEZING outside, and the weather looked ominous- so the two walked home arm in arm, huddled together for warmth. Noctis buried his head in Prompto’s shoulder, chasing the warmth there inside his fur lined collar. He always smelled so good, like burnt sugar and vanilla and fire. It was normal to be this close to your best friend, right? Of course. Besides, it was the smartest way to travel given the current temperature and their desire to avoid hypothermia. 

Prompto turned to ask something about coffee, leaning into Noctis’s hair close enough for him to feel lips brush against his ear as he saw warm breath hit the air. For a brief second he caught himself imagining how those lips might feel against his own; soft but insistent, eager... The rush of heat that he felt at that moment decidedly  **not** an effect of their survival tactics. 

“Huh?” It took Noctis a moment to clear his head and realize Prompto had been expecting an answer.

“C’mon Noct! You can’t be that sleepy already! Dude, you evidently need the coffee worse than I do, and not just for the cold. Let’s go!“ he steered them into a little shop that was one of their favourites- a local roaster serving the ‘best beans in all of Insomnia.’ 

“You grab us a spot to sit and wait; I’ll order the drinks, Sleeping Beauty,” Prompto grinned and stuck out his tongue. He was sorry to let Noctis go, really- he jumped on any excuse to be near his best friend. For whatever reason, touching Noctis always made him feel calm, happy, safe; and he told himself that’s just what real friendship felt like. Never mind the fact that he often imagined holding Noct’s face in his hands and kissing him over and over, until neither could recall their own names. His perfectly smooth skin and softly curved lips underneath his fingers… Nope. He was just happy having a real friend.

By the time the drinks were ordered Noctis had found a tiny table for two up against the front window of the shop.  _ How cozy _ , Prompto thought to himself,  _ like a date. _ He couldn’t help but burst into giggles upon seeing Noct sitting there; wrapped up in his parka, hood up, black fur circling his face while he studied his phone. He looked like a grumpy old man. An absolutely gorgeous grumpy old man. 

“What’s so funny?” Noctis huffed as Prompto slid into the seat across from him. Only a Prince could have such a perfect pouty face. “You’re adorable, that’s all, haha,” teasing in a singsong voice as Noct scowled. Prompto laughed again and gave him a small kick under the table, shyly resting his knee against Noct’s after the attack. It was embarrassing to acknowledge how much that connection grounded him. He began rambling on about King’s Knight as a bit of distraction from the blush creeping up his freckled cheeks. 

“You’ll have to come hang at my place for a few days during the break,” he gestured excitedly, “My parents are out of town the next two weeks- we can have a level up marathon! That behemoth boss won’t stand a CHANCE by the time we get through the caverns, you watch.” He emphasized this by tapping Noctis’s arm and squeezing tightly. Any chance to touch was a good one in his book. 

Little did Prompto know Noctis  loved it. He thrived on those moments where his best friend held on to him like he was something  _ important _ . Prom was like the sun. His own personal sun. Even a tiny brush of his fingers was like a shot of warmth straight to the soul. He could bask in it forever as long as it meant never having to go back to the darkness of having no friends. 

“Prompto! Two drinks up for Prompto!” the barista’s voice snapped both of them back to reality and Prompto quickly pulled his hand off of Noctis’s arm like he was shocked to find it resting there. “That’s us, be right back,” he said, excited to try the newest peppermint concoction he had found on the menu. Placing the two cups down on the table to gather his things for the rest of the trek home, he took a big sip to find that not only did the drink smell like Christmas, it tasted like it too. 

“Dude, you gotta try..” Prompto stopped mid sentence as his eyes became locked on the window. Noct saw his face suddenly light up with such pure delight he was sure his heart would burst. 

_ “Noct, Noct! It’s snowing!” _

Grabbing his hand and racing out the door in record bullet time, Prompto pulled Noctis out into the frigid air again. This time, though, he didn’t seem to mind. Giant white snowflakes were swirling all around- the snow was falling pretty hard already, and Prompto’s bright blue eyes were glittering with joy as he held his hands up to the sky in celebration. He looked like those adorable figures in the center of a snowglobe. Noctis watched as the little crystals were caught in the golden strands of Prom’s hair. Noct had known magic all his life and had never seen anything more magical than this. 

“It almost NEVER snows I can’t believe it!! Maybe it will hold out long enough for us to get home and grab my camera!” he beamed at Noctis, absolutely vibrating with happiness, “You wanna be my snow bunny model for the day!??” 

“Sure, you’d never let me get out of it anyway,” he replied with an exaggerated eye roll. 

Prompto bounced over and hugged him, leaning back until Noct’s feet no longer touched the ground, then dropped him back down quickly, face tinted pink with a mixture of mirth, the biting cold, and having Noctis pressed against his chest. 

The prince noticed his blush, and the way the snow seemed to kiss each and every freckle on Prom’s embarrassed face.   
  
_ Kiss. Yes.  _

“Isn’t this the best day ever, Noct!?”

_ If he was ever going to do it, now was the perfect moment. _

Noctis was afraid Prom would feel his hand shaking as he wrapped his fingers in soft blond hair, pulling him closer and closer until finally, they kissed. It was better than all the daydreams he’d ever had combined. The cold snow was still stinging their faces, but the taste of coffee mixed with chocolate and peppermint on his lips made Noctis forget everything around him. It was intoxicating. He wanted to be drunk off of that moment. Prompto responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Noct’s waist to pull him in tight. Up close his eyes were violet and dark, but with a tiny hint of sparkle that looked like the night sky full of stars. Stunning _._ _This really IS the best day ever,_ he smiled against Noct’s lips and pressed his own into them again and again. Nothing was ever going to beat this feeling. Pretty sure he could **fly** if someone asked him. Noctis pulled back, but not without Prompto chasing down one last kiss to the corner of his mouth, right where those perfect lips curled into a smirk. 

“Hey now, I still gotta reputation to keep up y’know,” he chided while nuzzling into the crook of Prom’s neck, not truly wanting to break contact, “A Prince can’t be seen like this on the streets in the public eye. Specs would have me thrown in the dungeons.” Noct made a face and sighed, stepping back toward the door of the cafe. Prompto quickly caught up, lowering his voice to tease, “Well if his highness had only told me that he wanted to make out sooner, we could have been back at it by now AND gotten pictures in the snow. Which you still owe me by the way. But right now I’m diggin’ more of this!”

The boys grabbed their bags and coffee and ran home. Prompto couldn’t let Noct go. They hid their clasped hands in his coat pocket and he felt like he was actually  _ glowing _ with contentment.

When they reached Prompto’s apartment he was able to convince Noctis to model for a couple of pictures before they ventured inside. His black hair and coat against the flurry of white around him was a photographer’s dream. After shedding their coats and boots, Prompto pulled a quilt out of the closet and the two spent the rest of the afternoon underneath it- curled up in each others’ arms, lazily kissing in a tangle of limbs. 

“Let’s just hibernate here for the winter, I never wanna move,” Prompto laughed quietly, and Noct felt the rise and fall of his chest like it was the only thing grounding him to reality. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, I’m in. See you next Spring,” Noctis replied, closing his eyes. 

“Nooooooct!” Prom whined, “I didn’t mean for you to  _ sleep _ the entire time!” 

“Well then what exactly did you mean?” he questioned mischievously. 

And with that Prompto put his hands on either side of his ~~best friend’s~~ boyfriend’s? face and let him know precisely what plans he had for the rest of the winter. 


	2. Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Promptis kisses in the snow.
> 
> Each one is a precious memory.
> 
> This is the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOH BOY so this chapter may or may not have doubled in size from the first one... but I am having so much fun writing these perfect boyfriends I just couldn’t stop myself!  
> And more Promptis is always better, right?!
> 
> BE PREPARED because this chapter has a tiny bit of feels in it but still it is mostly sweet, delicious fluff.
> 
> (ALSO PLS CONTINUE TO EXCUSE ANY TYPOS, I DON’T HAVE A BETA READER)

“Noct, Noct! It’s snowing!” 

The most important kiss of Noctis’s life happened when it was snowing. 

  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

They were camping, much to Noct’s dismay, on a FREEZING cold night somewhere in Duscae. It had almost been too cold to eat dinner outside, despite the roaring fire, and Noctis complained loudly when his companions chose to bring up the frigid temperature like they weren’t already painfully aware of the atmosphere. 

“Looks to be quite a bright ring around the moon tonight. Easily visible with the low temperature and barometric pressure,” Iggy remarked, waving his hand toward the sky. “Older folks say that’s a sign of snow,” Gladio chimed in, eyes softening when he looked hopefully at Ignis, “That would be quite a sight, for sure.” 

_Snow?_ Prompto’s ears perked immediately at the word. He remembered the last time he saw snow. It had been years, and the day was forever framed in the gallery of his mind. Noctis had kissed him for the first time, right in the middle of the sidewalk, beginning the absolute best journey of his life. 

> Prompto had been head over heels for Noctis from the first time they met. He’d always been so quiet and reserved, so separated from everyone else when they were children. He couldn’t help but notice the air of sadness about him when he spent their free period each day behind the building. Alone. After their disastrous first meeting, Prompto vowed to become someone worthy of being friends with the Prince. Not only because Lady Lunafreya had asked him to, but because now the only thing he dreamt about making Noctis _smile_. 
> 
> The second time they ‘met,’ Prompto was determined to make a good impression. All bets were off when the Prince looked right at him and said, “Don’t I know you?” 
> 
> He panicked. That was it. No leaving his past behind now. He’d never be worthy of being friends with royalty. 
> 
> And instead, Noctis clapped his hand onto Prompto’s shoulder and _smiled_. It was dazzling. Without a word they fell into step and walked to class side by side, like suddenly everything had just clicked into place. He’d never been so happy in his entire life. 
> 
> Little did he know, Noct fell hard and fast from that moment. Prompto was still the sweet, shy boy that he recalled from years ago. The only one who had actually tried to reach out and get to know him. They became inseparable, spending every afternoon together that Noctis wasn’t required for royal duty. Prompto felt whole when they were together, but had never once considered the feeling might be love. He didn’t know enough about friendship to begin with to realize that his genuine admiration and devotion to his best friend was something much deeper. 
> 
> Until that day in the snow. 
> 
> Noctis had seemed to be glowing that afternoon. Prompto could always see the little spark behind his eyes, when his magic was most active. His black hair would glint and glimmer like dark diamonds with the aura of an ancient power. It captivated Prompto. He was like a god of night; quiet, intense, mysterious and otherworldly. When Noct pressed their lips together, the Six stopped time in its tracks. The moon had eclipsed the sun in one breath. 
> 
> Love. This was, without a doubt, _love_. 

Prompto took out his phone and flipped through the files to find that photograph. It was Noctis, outside in the snow, making the ridiculous ‘model’ pose he was always trying to pull off. Leaning in close to show the photo to Noct, he whispered, “I had a pretty swell day the last time it snowed.” Both stifled a giggle so as not to draw attention from Ignis and Gladio, who seemed to be as lost in conversation as they were in each others’ gaze. “Yeah but if I remember correctly there was definitely a blanket, and hot cocoa. Not to mention Specs was nowhere around. Heh,” Noctis rolled his eyes with the joke, but still felt a little twinge of guilt in his chest. “Let’s turn in early tonight, hmm?” He touched Prom’s shoulder lightly in a silent _please_.

“Sure Noct,” he smiled and stood up, stretching his arms to emphasize his outburst of “Man, I’m beat.” “Why don’t you get some rest tonight, Prompto?” Iggy said with his trademark look of concern, “We’ve had a long day today, so I’d say we’ve all earned it. Even you Noct, I’m sure you won’t argue a chance for extra sleep.” 

“You betcha,” Noctis yawned. There was never a time that he wasn’t tired, so using it to sneak some alone time was a piece of cake. “Night guys.”

Noctis noticed that Ignis and Gladio had also immediately gone into their tent. Prom was always telling him they were a ‘thing’ but he’d never paid attention to stuff like that. _Good for them,_ he thought and chuckled to himself. 

“What’s so funny there, pal?” Prompto asked, pulling him into the tent, “Not impressed by my stellar performance?” As soon as the flap was closed behind him, Noctis wound his arms tightly around Prompto and pressed his face against his chest. Prom’s heartbeat fluttered like a bird, like it always did when they were lying close together, and it made his own heart swell to think his literal ray of sunshine still got butterflies when they were together.

“Nah, you get a five star review. Not like it would have taken much acting to get them to go to bed- I think I’m finally starting to see what you mean…” They exchanged a mischievous glance and then began to cackle like gossipy old grandmothers.

“Welp, to honour the memory of snow, I have decided that we will also spend this night cuddled beneath the blanket, even though there is sadly no cocoa to be found,” Prompto made a grand gesture toward their sleeping area, which he had arranged into what looked like more of a fort than a bed. “Hop in, highness, your bed castle awaits, hahaha.”

They stripped down to t-shirts and boxers (bless Ignis for buying the fancy expensive tents that could house a small heater so they didn’t freeze), lying side by side under the heavy blanket. Prompto kept glancing over to the window of the tent, looking hesitant, when finally Noctis asked him, “Did you want to lift the flap on the window, Prom?” He blushed bright pink and turned his face away, like he had been caught. Noctis still couldn’t get over how beautiful those light freckles were with a burst of colour underneath. Finally he conceded, “Ah, yeah, y’know, just a tiny bit? I only wanna keep an eye out for snow. It’s silly, and a long shot I know, haha but Iggy got me all excited earlier and now I can’t think of anything else! I’ll be lucky to get any sleep tonight! I know it’s corny.” Prompto covered his face with a hand, so as not to see Noct’s reaction to his childishness. But Noctis only kissed his temple, then his forehead, then stood up to raise the flap that covered the clear plastic tent window. “You owe me extra body heat,” he smirked as he settled back down beside Prompto. “Only after I kick your ass in King’s Knight!” he sang, reaching for his phone and propping up on his elbows. The two leaned into each other and pulled the blanket up over their heads, like children staying up past bedtime to play just _one_ more game. This was paradise, Prom thought, even if he might lose his toes to frostbite. He leaned over and sweetly kissed Noct on the cheek, content to be close again. Dropping his phone, Prompto turned and pulled him over on top of him, blue eyes bright as they saw right through to his soul. Times like this Noctis was almost blinded by his brilliant grin, confident he was being held by a golden deity in the flesh. “Still owe you that extra body heat,” Prompto murmured low into his ear, rolling his hips up. Noctis ceased to breathe. He wanted him so badly. It had been ages since they’d had a proper room, and they still were under the agreement of hiding their relationship. The ache in Noctis’s chest from earlier returned. He _hated_ it. The secrecy. The pretending. It wasn’t fair to Prompto to be treated like he wasn’t worth showing off to the entire world. Because that’s what he wanted to do; scream from atop the throne of Lucis that he had fallen in love with the sun itself. 

> Noctis recalled the night he told Prompto about the treaty. He felt he was going to be sick.
> 
> “I have to marry Lunafreya. They worked it into the treaty, as a ‘gesture of good faith.’ I- I didn’t even get a choice! Once again, being the Chosen King proving that my life isn’t even mine!” he blurted out furiously, knowing he would break down if interrupted. 
> 
> Prom took a moment to answer. He looked so lost, yet sounded sure, “But Noct... think of the people. Of everyone you’re keeping safe. Don’t you want that peace?”
> 
> “I want **you** !” He was angry now; hot tears beginning to well in his eyes, voice husky and growling, “And for once I would like someone, _anyone_ , to give a shit about the things that _I_ might need! I know it sounds selfish- but it just feels like there isn’t one thing that I’m allowed to choose for myself in this entire damned existence!!”
> 
> Prompto stepped closer and hugged him fiercely, clutching Noctis as tightly as he could bear it. He watched his Prince cry for the first time, heart shattering because there was absolutely nothing he could do to change the fates. For a moment everything felt hopeless, and his own tears started to fall. But he quickly brushed them away for it was no time to be selfish. He had to be strong for the people of Insomnia, and especially for Noct. 
> 
> Prompto’s fingers thread into Noctis’s hair, as he firmly pulled it back to look straight into violet eyes. “I’ll never leave you, if that’s what you want. There is always a way, and you know I’ll be the first person to find it!”
> 
> And suddenly he froze, staring off into the distance, lost in a thought. 
> 
> _“I’m gonna join the Crownsguard.”_
> 
> Noctis’s eyes flew open wide and the only sound he managed was a quiet, “ _What_?” 
> 
> “It’s the only way Noct! Then I’ll always be close to you. Finally a chance to prove I’m worth something! Please let me do this- _for you_ ,” his eyes were as deep as the ocean in that second, pleading and desperate. Noctis knew right then, this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Whatever the circumstances, however impossible, he didn’t think he was capable of loving anyone more than he loved this perfect, selfless human. 
> 
> “Of course. Of course you’re right,” he nodded slowly, bringing his hands up to hold Prom’s face lovingly, “I couldn’t tell you no if I tried, you’re like a stubborn Chocobo when you put your mind to something.” This solicited a pout from the blond as he crossed his arms in feign annoyance. “I am NOT a chocobo!” 
> 
> When Prom had left that night, Noctis quietly cried himself to sleep; both in awe and in loathing of the fact that someone had _offered_ to do this, and not out of duty or familial expectation. And that it also happened to be the love of his life. Risking his own, without a second thought. Not to mention he was willing to stand beside him while he _married_ a girl he barely knew because a piece of paper said so. Noctis didn’t think he would have the same strength, were the tables turned. Further proof that his boyfriend was sent by the Astrals. 
> 
> There had to be some token, some action, that could show Prompto his entire heart belonged to him. Noctis’s mind raced with possibilities. 
> 
> _That’s it!_ It was the perfect symbol. He could give him the gift once they reached Altissia, their own ceremony of sorts, before the farce that was scheduled to take place. 
> 
> What Noct had not prepared for, was that it would all go terribly awry. 

“Helloooooo,” Prompto playfully whispered. Wiggling his hips again, it sent heat rushing through Noctis like a wave. _Astrals_ he felt so needy. “Any chance you think Iggy wouldn’t wake up if we…” 

Something in the corner of his eye caught Prompto’s attention and he whirled around to face the window with a start. 

“Noct, Noct! It’s snowing!!” 

Noctis looked up to see giant white flakes falling steadily outside the plastic window. They were so still, so even, he felt like the moment was moving in slow motion watching them settle over the grass without a sound. “Can we go out and see it? Just for a second!?” Prompto’s enthusiasm could not be contained, no matter the time or the temperature, “I swear to the Six I’ll do anything to warm you up afterward.” He pressed his lips to Noct’s throat in an effort to further convince him.

Noctis’s thoughts suddenly went to the token in his pocket. The one he had been keeping there all this time. Waiting. 

_If he was ever going to do it, now was the perfect moment._

“Sure sure, but I’m only staying out there for a second. It’s probably considered high treason to cause the Prince to freeze to death,” Noctis teased as he reluctantly pushed off of Prom’s chest, missing the warmth already. They quickly pulled on their pants and shoes and stepped outside. “It happened! For real! I can’t believe it!” Prompto’s face was full of wonder, innocent and awestruck. The pale light from the moon reflecting off of the snow and his shining face was breathtaking. He seemed so… ethereal, compared to that day when they were teenagers. They’d weathered so much already, more than most would have to bear in a lifetime, and he never faltered, never left. Noctis reached into his zippered pocket and took a deep breath. “Uh, Prom?” his voice quivered with nerves, “This is for you.” He pulled out a sturdy black arm band, finely crafted of rich leather, with a silver skull right in the center. The emblem of the royal family of Lucis. “I uh- well I was gonna give you this when we got to Altissia. Before… Well anyway, I knew I wouldn’t be allowed to give you a ring. But I wanted you to have something; something that was tangible and real to prove that you are the only person I want. Forever. Even if we had to hide it right in front of their faces. It’s us against Eos. I love you, Prom.” 

Prompto was crying. As quietly as the falling snow. Noctis reached for his left hand, kneeling down to slip the band onto his wrist. 

It felt like a moment straight from the prophecy. The Prince of Night kneeling before the King of his Days. 

“I don’t deserve-“ but Noctis’s lips stopped the words short. He could feel magic pulse between them as they kissed, the cosmic magnetism that drew them together. Prompto moved his hands up to either side of his neck, strong grip holding Noctis in place so that he could press a kiss over every inch of his jawline. His eyes fluttered as chills raced down his spine. _Up close those freckles look like stardust,_ Noct mused, refusing to say it out loud at the risk of sounding cheesy. “How about,” he purred into Prom’s ear, “we take this inside, now that you’ve seen the snow, hmm? I seem to remember we had a bargain.” At the mention of that, Prompto burst into a mischievous grin and shoved him back inside the tent before he could blink. Shoes, shirts, and everything else tossed aside, they were brave enough to test just _how_ well Ignis really could hear. 

Prompto lazily ran his fingers through Noct’s hair and sighed with content, sweaty and exhausted and Noctis once again lying on his chest. “This whole trip has really been a wild ride, huh? Nothing like what we started out to do! To think we were just going to drop you off to get hitched,” he chuckled with a hint of sadness in his voice, remembering their original destination. “Not one thing has gone according to plan the entire time,” Noctis agreed, “None of that other stuff makes any difference now. If we all make it through this, the only wedding I’m participating in is one where you’re a the end of the aisle.” He placed a kiss in the center of Prom’s muscular chest, running his fingers over the contours. “Huh,” he said thoughtfully, “wonder what they’ll call me if I marry the King of Lucis.. The Royal Husband? First Dude? His Majesty’s Side Piece?” He giggled at his own joke and Noctis’s exasperation. “I think the correct term is ‘Prince Consort’ although that sounds like something you would call an expensive prostitute,” Noct genuinely burst out laughing at his own admission, thinking of how ridiculous it would be to call him anything other than ‘Prompto.’ When they both could breathe normally again Prompto gave it some thought. “Prince Consort… not as cool as ‘First Dude,’ but I could probably live with that. As long as I get to refer to you as ‘Your Majesty’ both IN and outside the bedroom..” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Go to sleep before I smother you with a pillow. And don’t think I won’t get away with it, I’m still the Prince,” he threatened. Both closed their eyes with a smile on their face, dreaming about titles and a future where they might actually get to use them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHH so was it worth the extra reading??
> 
> Come tell me all about it on Twitter at @goaskash1 and we can trade HCs!


	3. Third Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Promptis kisses in the snow.
> 
> Each one is a precious memory.
> 
> This is the third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. SORRY FRIENDS.  
> It wasn’t my intention for this last chapter to take so long- first I was on Holiday, and then there was returning to work, then a coup in the US, and I was just... tired.  
> All I wanted was more good boyfriend fluff!!
> 
> This chapter starts off with some sads but I promise it’s worth it. The boys are all grown up now, and I made the decision to deviate from cannon (well, if you wanna get technical) and make sure everyone lives and no one dies. LOOK, I SAID I JUST WANTED FLUFF, haha. 
> 
> Also, Christine, you have been the inspiration for this fic since I wrote the first chapter, so thank you for that. <3  
> Hope everyone enjoys the happy ending!

“Noct, Noct! It’s snowing!!”

The kiss that went down in history happened when it was snowing.

  
  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  


It only snowed once during the years of darkness. 

Freshly back home from a refugee raid, Prompto arrived at his meager apartment just before it started. He remembered the relief flooding through his body as he walked through the door, thankfully able to escape breaking down in front of his subordinates should the weather have chosen to betray him. 

As he helped guide a group through the ruined city, Prompto had heard a few of the elders mention snow. “There’s a blizzard in those clouds,” a white haired old man mused toward the sky, “In 65 years my eye hasn’t let me down.” All of the breath left his body upon hearing the word. 

_Noctis…_

Every memory he had of snow was so deeply tied to his love for Noctis he couldn’t imagine how the gods could even let it fall when he wasn’t here to see it. He spent the rest of the journey constantly looking up to the clouds; a prayer on his lips that cold rain be the only thing on the horizon. 

When he finally made it home, he used what little determination he had left to drag his aching body into the shower. Hot water was the cure for all ails, and he wasn’t getting out until all thoughts of the day and the weather were thoroughly scrubbed from his mind. 

  
  


Walking back into the kitchen he saw it. The lights from the balcony provided just enough of a glow to see angry, pointed white crystals furiously swirling around in the darkness. It was not the soft winter kiss of gentle snowflakes in his memory. This was fury. Anguish. _Mourning_. Like the sky was a reflection of the wasteland his heart had been ever since he watched Noctis disappear with all the light in the world. Mesmerized, he moved the sliding glass door to step outside- drawn to the raging storm before him. Bitter, stinging cold met his uncovered arms and face. 

_Noct_ , he whispered to the dismal white flurry, _It’s snowing_. 

All the pain and loneliness he had managed to pack away over time suddenly felt fresh, old wounds completely reopened. Prompto felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks freezing in their tracks. He couldn’t even **cry** and feel better anymore. 

Prompto walked to the edge of the balcony and looked at the cold, dark alley below filling up with snow. He wondered if he would feel anything from a fall that high. Or if it could possibly feel worse than the pain he had endured over the last six years. No one was out on a night like this. No one would know he was there.

_If he was ever going to do it, now was the perfect moment._

He shook his head violently in an attempt to banish the awful, desperate thoughts that were racing through his mind. He backed away from the ledge and fell down to the balcony floor, face against the freezing concrete, feeling each tiny needle prick his skin without caring. He couldn’t take anymore, couldn’t think. Nothing mattered. There was just a hole; a hole in his chest where Noctis was supposed to be, and at least cold dulled the pain. Prompto wept. All of the grief and desperation he had been shoving out of his mind finally crept back to the surface as the blizzard raged all around him. ‘ _Noctis, Noctis!’_ he bitterly sobbed into the night air, wailing with the spear of grief that was being wrenched through his chest. Finally the tears seemed to slow with his breathing, his mind became clouded and quiet. Prompto had no idea how long he’s been there, not like he cared. He thought he heard the door, perhaps footsteps? Then all of a sudden Ignis’s voice was shouting, “Prompto! Gladio... is he outside?!” Then his memory was blank except for being slowly lowered onto the sofa, covered in blankets and the sound of Ignis fussing.

The next time Prompto opened his eyes he was inside his living room, curtains drawn over the glass doors, Ignis and Gladio sitting at the kitchen island having coffee and talking in hushed tones. Ignis immediately perked at the sound of his movement, and Gladio got up to lead them both to Prompto’s side. Gladio started, “Kid what the hell-“ but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Prompto,” Ignis bent so they were face to face, “I know you are in pain. I only wish that you had reached out to us sooner, rather than trying to bear the burden on your own. He will be back. And he will set things right. You are no less worthy of him for grieving the time you’ve lost with each other.” Even with blind eyes his look was genuine and understanding. He put his hand over Prompto’s and squeezed it tightly before standing again with his cane. 

“Next time just call us instead of trying to die of hypothermia, got it Blondie?” Gladio gave him a stern look but then smiled with punch to his shoulder as he escorted Ignis toward the door, “We’re going to start coming by once a week. Should’ve started sooner, but better late than never. Consider it our own personal debriefing time.”

“Thanks guys,” Prompto smiled in earnest, “for always knowing exactly when I need you.”

———————————————————————————————————

Four more years passed in darkness. And they never lost hope. 

One day, he returned. 

But there was no celebration, no moment of reunion shared. 

There was a job to be done.

——————————————————————————————————-

The night before they took back the throne, no one could sleep. They all knew what was going to happen, what their end would be. As they sat around camp one last time, Noctis was trembling with nervous energy.   
_Could he really accomplish what they had set out to do? What would happen to the people he loved the most?_  
Mostly he thought about Prompto- how he had promised him forever, how he said he loved him more than anything in this life. ‘What a shitty way to show it,’ he thought to himself. Noctis couldn’t leave Prom’s side the entire night.  
When a weighted silence fell over the group, they sat contemplating their fates. 

Noctis suddenly stood straight up. “Ignis, I need to ask something of you,” He grabbed Prompto’s hand and locked its fingers with his own. “Marry us.”

Prompto’s shock was audible.

“Please, Specs,” he continued, “If this is our last night on Eos I want to die knowing that the love of my life got the recognition he always deserved. You guys are my family, and I can’t think of anyone better to do the honors.”   
Prom couldn’t breathe. He looked up at Noct’s face, his expression so fragile, so sincere; all he could do was allow the well of tears building in his eyes to spill over as he gazed upon the man he’d loved at first sight. His King.   
“It would be my greatest privilege, Your Majesty” Ignis answered softly, reverence in his voice. The gravity of the request was not lost on him.

_If they were ever going to do it, now was the perfect moment._

Gladio slapped Prompto on the back, jolting him out of his daze, “Couldn’t have picked a better location myself! Definitely a royal wedding for the history books.” He chuckled while walking over to take Ignis’s arm, steadying him as he stood but also assuming their sworn positions in front of his highness. Together. As they always were. The Hand and the Shield. 

Prompto placed his hand over Noctis’s cheek, gently bringing their foreheads together. He felt tears on his face as well. “Noct are you sure you want to-“ 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he lifted the freckled face before him tenderly with both hands, “Ten years my world stood still without you in it. I’m not wasting another second.” With that he pulled Prompto’s wrist up to kiss it, right above the worn leather band that still held his promise. 

“Not every day I get swept off my feet and propositioned to marry a king, even without the royal fanfare! Guess I’m in!” Prom laughed warmly through his happy stream of tears. 

“Go back to sleeping, beauty,” Noct rolled his eyes in feign exasperation and kissed his forehead playfully, “There’s still time to change my mind.” 

“Hear that guys?” Prompto called, “Better get this show on the road!” 

The four of them laughed as they arranged themselves in front of the crackling fire. 

Never mind they were in a field in the middle of nowhere. Never mind that it was half past midnight. Never mind they were standing in front of an audience of exactly two tents, four camp chairs, and the moon. This moment was sacred. The frigid night air was charged with energy, and Noctis’s silhouette was illuminated by magic humming around him. “You ready to make it official?” he smiled, reaching to clasp both of Prompto’s hands in front of him. 

“Only if you’re gonna start calling **_me_ ** ‘Your Highness’ in bed now,” he teased, winking through wet lashes with a sideways smile. 

Ignis elegantly delivered the traditional words about love and commitment in perfect form; Gladio pressing tightly to his side upon mention of ‘in sickness and health.’   
“Now,” he paused, “if the two of you wish to say any words to each other, you may do so.”  
“I would,” Prompto spoke up, straightening his shoulders, summoning strength to get it out before losing his composure. This was important.   
“Noctis Lucis Caelum, being at your side has been the greatest joy I could experience. You gave me something to live for. You saw value where no one else did, saw something meaningful when I had given up hope. All of my happiness, for the rest of my life, belongs to you.” He gave a tiny hiccup on the last word, but managed not to cry during his speech. During.

Noct’s eyes locked on him to calm his nerves as he cleared his throat, “Prompto Argentum, you are everything I have ever wanted in life. And the only person I want to share it with. Whether it ends tomorrow or lasts for eternity, having you with me makes it worth living.”   
Ignis then laid his hand atop their joined fingers. “By the power vested in me from the royal family, and the King of Lucis himself, I pronounce you married; bound until the end of your days. May the Six shine down on your union.”

Gladio clapped and cheered, piercing the night with a loud whistle. 

Ignis even chimed in with a “Congratulations to you both.”

Prompto was so overwhelmed with joy and sorrow and love and million other emotions that could not be processed that he simply leapt into Noctis’s arms, kissing him with all the pent up need aching within his heart. When their lips met, Noct’s magic seemed to burst out of him to engulf his partner in violet flame. Prompto was _glowing._ For a moment everything stood still, the brilliance of a thousand shattered stars surrounding them. They looked like destiny. The Darkness embracing the Light. 

“ _Whoa_ ,” Noctis whispered when their lips parted. Prompto’s eyes were wide. “That felt… different. Did you-“ 

“I didn’t do a thing dude! When I kissed you everything got all bright and swirly, what if I broke your magic because I’m…” he paused, hands gesturing wildly, signaling internal panic. “Oh man. WAIT- does this mean we have some kind of weird bond now? Like the kid and the alien from that movie where he just wanted to go home?? I don’t think I need you going into battle knowing exactly how I feel when I see your Armiger swinging around you…”   
  


Prompto laughed but couldn’t hide the deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Noctis buried his face in his hands to muffle the giggles, as Gladio cackled, “HE’S YOUR IDIOT NOW! NO RETURNS YOUR HIGHNESS!” 

The four of them spent the rest of the night joking and reminiscing, enjoying each other’s company for what they believed would be the last time. 

  
—————————————————————————————————

And then the battle came. 

Each went in expecting to make the ultimate sacrifice. 

In the end, the Astrals willed they all would survive. 

—————————————————————————————————

“Your majesty, er- _majesties_ ” one of the glaives poked his head into the small room where Noctis and Prompto were being helped into their official robes by Gladio and Ignis, “the forecast this afternoon calls for snow, should we push the schedule back for the ceremony?” “We will proceed as planned,” Noctis replied without a moment’s hesitation, clearly elated, “I’d call that a sign of approval from the Six. Can’t keep all of Insomnia waiting to see their King finally married off!” 

He smirked like a giddy schoolboy. Prompto blushed bright pink and laughed to himself. Ignis, who was smoothing out the back of his cape, chuckled as well. “It may not be quite the same spectacle as initially planned, but I’m sure the citizens will be joyous all the same. Especially with how regally you both are dressed today,” he spoke with warmth in his voice. He turned his head in Noct’s direction, “The Lucian King’s raiment was an excellent choice.” 

“Yeah, a real statement there your majesty,” Gladio snickered, “definitely not just an excuse to drool over your boyfriend looking all spiffy, huh? But I gotta admit, Blondie cuts a pretty striking figure in white. You’re gonna have half the city fallin’ all over themselves for him.” 

“Guyyyssss!!” Prom’s face was now cherry red, accentuated by his white suit and cape. 

> When the discussion came down to what Prompto would wear for the ceremony, Noctis was adamant he also be dressed like a king. “We’re equals,” he insisted, “But I did have.. a thought. What if you wore white?” He paused, visibly flustered by asking, and immediately attempted to explain, “I mean, you’re technically from Nifleheim, and since we swore to break down borders and bring people together I thought it would be a nice symbol. And I mean it’s sorta traditional…” Noctis trailed off, embarrassed to be asking something so silly, when Prompto spoke up. “I love it. That’s perfect,” he agreed, beaming with pride over how much thought and meaning he had put into such a simple detail (and not just the fact that Noct was so romantic he secretly wanted them in customary wedding colors).

The glaive reappeared, interrupting their torment of poor Prompto with a simple, “It’s time.” All four of them immediately straightened and walked for the door, switching effortlessly from ‘chocobros’ to royal procession. The ceremony was to be held on the steps of the Citadel, in front of all the citizens of Lucis. It was Noctis’s way of reclaiming everything that had once been taken from them. Prompto couldn’t help holding his breath, hands shaking with nerves, or maybe just the freezing cold? He wanted to believe that. _They were technically already married- why was he terrified?_ The thought of rejection by his own people for having such a shameful origin plagued his mind. When they reached the Citadel entryway, Ignis and Gladio were first to walk out. Arm in arm they led, with their usual stately grace. Then Noctis took Prompto’s arm, linking them so Prompto’s hand rested gently over the top of his own. “Nothing to worry about,” Noct whispered as they stepped onto the staircase, “You’ve always been King to me.” He winked as they took the first step. Prom’s fears were lost in the sound of jubilant cheers and fireworks dancing in the sky.

Speeches were given, announcements were made, everything was perfect. The crowd was full of raucous enthusiasm. They needed something to celebrate- and the joy on Noctis’s face was apparent. There was a roar of applause when Prompto heard the words “...time for His Highness to crown the King Consort, as a symbol of their union, and the future of our kingdom under their protection.” This was it. The fulfillment of their dreams. 

Prompto bent his knee to Noctis, bowing before the Chosen King, right arm across his chest. Noctis lifted the thin crown high for the spectators to see, a perfect golden twin to the original silver Crown of Lucis. He slid it gently into Prompto’s hair and bent to kiss his forehead, accepting the oath. An impulse from the Astrals told Prom to tilt his face and meet Noct’s lips instead- inciting the thousands of people watching to explode with squeals and whistles of delight. Just like at camp that night, the moment their lips met, magic burst into a halo around them, bathing the two in gleaming light crystals that fell like snowflakes all around. When Prompto finally pulled away, he beamed out at the crowd. His eyes then fell on the small white flurries floating through the air- those were definitely _not_ an effect of the magic. 

_“Noct, Noct! It’s snowing!!”_

He leapt up from the ground and threw both hands into the air, as if receiving a gift from the sky. Noctis’s breath caught in his throat. Prom looked just like the day of their first kiss, before the treaty, before the crystal, before the war. All the years of pain and struggle melted away in that moment as he marveled at the sight of his husband, _his_ _husband_ … and royal decorum be damned he could only think of kissing him again. 

“ **This** is the best day ever,” Noct whispered and pressed their lips together, giving in to the swell of pride and pure adoration in his chest. 

Noctis had married his best friend, given him a crown, and was determined to show all the people in Eos that he desired nothing more than the man before him in white. This was _their_ time. _Their_ rule. Time to break down old walls and build up a new kingdom. Prompto smirked when they finally broke the kiss, amidst an eager ‘whoop’ heard from their audience. 

“Thought you had a reputation to keep up, Highness?” 

The coronation of Consort Argentum was an event depicted by the artists of Eos for many years following. One of the most famous works from this period, a painting titled _The Kiss of Kings_ , now hangs above the fireplace in the Citadel’s private living area. It is considered a royal family treasure.

  
  


* * *

**BONUS: AFTER THE CEREMONY**

The kings had managed to sneak out of the ongoing festivities before midnight. Ignis had told them it was acceptable to dip out, awkwardly clearing his throat as he expressed his understanding that they may be tired from their big day and need to retire for some ‘extra rest.’ 

Now the clock read 2:00am and they were sprawled across the bed thoroughly spent, suits discarded haphazardly over the floor, limbs tangled together like they were afraid of letting go.

“Holy Six dude, did you know the magical bond thing was gonna be like _that_?!” Prompto demanded, still gasping for breath. 

Noctis pressed a kiss onto his freckled shoulder, “Obviously not or I would have done it ages ago. Give me a little credit here.” He chuckled and could already feel the soreness in his legs and torso. 

Prom traced over Noct’s collar bone with his fingers and sighed contendedly, “Guess we should probably shower before we completely pass out.”

“Anything you say, highness” he teased, “You think water intensifies magic the same way as electricity?”

Prompto’s eyes flew open.  
“My first royal decree is that an experiment must be conducted to find out… y’know, for Science,” he insisted as he leapt up to race for the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially TWICE as long, and I had written a lot more about the bond created between Noctis and Prompto-
> 
> Would anyone be interested in reading that as maybe an extra little tidbit?
> 
> (ALSO PLEASE TELL ME Y’ALL LAUGHED AT MY E.T. REFERENCE)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter @goaskash1 where we can scream about FFXV and FFVII all day long!


End file.
